Managing a Tribe, a guide for Chiefs and Elders.
So, you want to start a cool new Tribe? Not sure how to go about it? Look no further. Creating a Tribe You will need a level 5 Town Center before you can found your tribe. Once you meet this requirement, click the View Tribe ''' icon in the menu, and create your tribe. First steps A one person tribe isn't much of a tribe! You may want to start by inviting some players. You can do so either by clicking '''Invite to Tribe on a User Profile page, or by clicking on''' Invite''' at the top left of the Info tab of the Tribe Profile page. At this point, you may want to add some text to the''' Info''' tab by clicking Set Announcement. Use this to display any important (or not) information for the immediate viewing pleasure of your tribesmates. Performing your duties as Chief You may want to delegate some of your special powers to members of your tribe. To do so, make them an Elder using the appropriate button in the''' Members''' tab. Elders have the power to kick and invite players, including being able to kick other Elders, so be careful who you make an Elder! They can also create Assignments. It is also your job to hit the upgrade button once your members have donated sufficient resources to upgrade the tribe to the next level. Hover over''' Upgrade''' in the Info tab to see how many resources you need, and if you have enough, click it. Each tribe level allows for 5 more players to join. Should you tire of your position of power, you can transfer ownership to another member of the tribe using the appropriate button in the Info tab. The role of Elder All of the Elder abilities also apply to the Chief, obviously. Elders can invite players and kick members of the tribe, including other Elders. They can also set up Assignments (see below). All in all, Elder is a pretty powerful position, as they can do most of the important day to day running of the tribe if needed. Setting up Assignments One of the main reasons for being in a Tribe is to make use of offensive and defensive Assignments to coordinate attacks between various armies belonging to the tribe. One of the main reasons for having many Elders in a Tribe is so people can run their own Assignments. It is also useful for a player wishing to attack from more than one of their own cities at the same time. There are both Offensive and Defensive Assignments, and the way the work is very similar to sending individual attacks and defense, except other tribe members have a notification in the top left of the screen stating that there is an Assignment (or several) and can join from the Tribe Profile page. To create or join an Assignment, click View Tribe, and go to the Assignments tab, in the right hand part of the page. A list of current Assignments is displayed, and at the bottom is a Create button. Click this and select whether it is Offensive or Defensive. At this point you will get the same dialog as if attacking or defending a player on your own. You can chose to just add one troop for now, and add the rest of your armies later. Once you have double clicked the target, you will get another dialog in which you can set the time for the Assignment to arrive. You can also set a description to let people know more about the Assignment. To join an existing Assignment, simply click join and add your troops. As soon as you add them they become unavailable for use elsewhere, even if the attack is planned a long time in the future. Defensive troops will make their way to the target straight away, offensive troops will leave at the exact time necessary to arrive on time. Assignments should also be used for taking and keeping Strongholds. Strongholds If you intend to try to win the game as a tribe, or at least be a runner up, you will need to capture and maintain control of Strongholds . Once you have captured one, you will want to repair the gate. To do so click on the Stronghold in question on the map, click View Profile and repair the gate if it lacks health. Category:Tutorials